Blush
by Animefan7063
Summary: Naruto always found Hinata's blush to be the cutest thing ever, but now, after a certain incident, every time sees it he wants nothing more than to jump her on the spot. How is poor Naruto going fight his urges to ravish his innocent girlfriend? Jiraiya may have the answer. Naruhina *First lemon*
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

A/N: I'm EXTREMELY pissed. I was typing up my update of "The Legendary April Fool's Day War" when I did the stupidest thing in the history of the world. I deleted EVERYTING; three fucking pages worth! I was literally almost done. I would've posted it up at 1 or 2 in the morning but NO! I delete it all! God I'm made. I'm really sorry for those who are reading the story. I flanked out last week because I was really sick, something you were gonna find out in my Author's Note that I deleted along with the update. Please bear with me for the time being. I'll try to have it up by next week. I'd update tonight but I don't remember anything I typed and really, I'm too heartbroken to even try.

As a token of forgiveness, I'm gonna type a lemon twoshot. Beware, though, that this is my first one and it may not be that good. It's going to be Naruhina and I may make a Sasusaku one based on a doushinji I read. I hope you like it.

"Talking", 'Thinking'

"Blush"

Chapter 1: Dreams

Naruto nearly shrieked when the ice cold water hit his body. He normally didn't take cold showers but the "rise" of a certain body part compelled him to do otherwise. This had been happening a lot recently since they had started dating. Hinata had no idea of what she caused him.

The two nineteen year olds have been dating for almost a year. Everything was going well until about two weeks ago. Ever since that incident, every time he looked at her dirty images flashed in his head and he felt the urge to jump her on the spot.

'What's wrong with me?' Naruto thought in dismay. He slammed his against his tiled wall and let the water run down his back. Thankfully his erection was going down. In a few minutes he'd be able to go back to his warm bedroom, a good thing since his fingers and toes were becoming numb.

After a few more minutes he cut off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his lean figure. Once he made it to his bedroom, he closed the door and dressed in only a pair of black boxers. Naruto made his way to his bed and threw the sheets over him.

His dreams frightened him. He didn't want to take advantage of his innocent girlfriend or risk the chance of hurting her, but he wasn't sure how long he can take this. A man has his limits you know! At least she didn't seem aware of how odd he's been acting. He can't even look her in the eye without picturing her naked body grinding against him. He couldn't help it! His dreams were so vivid. He'd have her pinned to a wall, being ravished by him. He could almost hear her throaty moans, smell her sweet lavender scent, and taste her wet-

"I've got to stop thinking about that!" Naruto yelled sitting up straight. He tried to calm his uneven breathing and started to bang himself on the head to rid himself of his thoughts. 'Think about Kakashi naked, think about Sasuke naked, think about anyone else naked but Hinata!' Naruto thought to himself over and over again. Of course when he said not to think about Hinata, his thoughts drifted to her anyway. Naruto groaned in defeat and nearly clawed his eyes out. Great, now he was becoming as bad as Pervey Sage. If Hinata found out about his dreams she'd surely dump him on the spot. If _Neji_ found out, he'd cut his balls off and place them in a jar to remind him to NEVER lust after his cousin again. The thought alone made Naruto cringe in fear.

He'd have to end these thoughts by tomorrow if he wanted to have a decent date with her. As things are now, he won't be able to look at her without having an urge wash over him.

'I need to go to Pervey Sage for advice. As much as I don't want to go to him, he's the only one who could help me with this.' Coming to a resolve, Naruto decided to sleep, praying he wouldn't wake up with another erection.

…..

Naruto opened his eyes and found that he wasn't in his bed. He was on the shore of a lake. In the background he saw a massive waterfall. It was such a pretty sight. The stars twinkled and danced in the sky. It was a cool night… a _really_ cool night. Funny, it felt as if he wasn't wearing any…why is he naked?

Naruto shrieked in horror. Where the hell were his clothes? Naruto got up, covering his penis, and began searching for something, anything to cover himself with.

Naruto looked around him, seeing nothing until his eyes focused on a lone figure standing in the middle of the lake. The figure turned its head and seemed to have noticed him. Naruto wished he could see who or what it was but the moonlight had casted a dark shadow over the area. The figure began moving towards him, closer and closer to him in a tantalizing fashion. Naruto stared at it, noticing its hip moved in an almost feminine way. Hold on…

The figure made its way to Naruto and before he could say anything, it pushed him on his back. It climbed on top of him and tightly gripped his member with its small hand. Naruto bit his tongue to prevent a moan from slipping out.

"W-who are you?" Naruto demanded. He tried to sit up again but the figure, who he presumed to be a girl, started pumping him. The hand went up and down his member from the tip to the base and back again, alternating between a fast and slow motion. Naruto's head fell back in the sand; his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He let out a low moan. It felt so good. Quickly, his member became hard and pre cum seeped down to his shaft. Pausing for a moment, the girl ran a single finger down Naruto's erect member. With her finger covered in cum, she bought to her mouth to suck on his juices. She took it out with a loud "pop" sound and she stuck it into Naruto's mouth. With lust in his eyes, he sucked and licked the appendage. His tongue swirled around the nail and he nipped it gently.

Satisfied with his response, the girl took it out his mouth and made her way down to his member. By this time Naruto was panting. His throbbing cock needed skin on skin contact and the previously cool air became hot and humid.

"Naruto-kun does this feel good?" The girl asked in a low seductive tone. The second her voice hit his ears, Naruto's eyes shot open. He'd recognize that voice anywhere but it couldn't be…

"Hina- Aaah!" Naruto let out a loud moan when Hinata sucked on his member hard. Her head bobbed up and down and her tongue swirled around his tip. Her small hand made its way to his balls and gently massaged them. Naruto was going crazy. It was all too much. His breathing became labored and his voice became strained. He was seconds away from his release. Her head bobbed faster and faster and finally he-

Naruto fell out of his bed with his covers blocking his line of sight. He scrambled on the ground and ended up hitting his head on his nightstand. Throwing his blanket off of him, Naruto looked around and found himself back in his room. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream, it was just a- what the hell is this throbbing in between his legs?

"Not again!" He shouted once he noticed another throbbing erection. Looks like he'll need another shower.

The End

A/N: I hope this wasn't too horrible. I tried my best. Constructive criticism is very welcomed but please don't flame me too hard. Chapter 2 will be up eventually, probably next week along with the chapter 5 update of "The Legendary April Fool's Day War". Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you soooooo much for the excellent response for "Blush"! I was really unsure of this story but now I'm really enjoying it. This chapter will be the final chapter of this story so it'll definitely be a ton longer than the chapter before. I hope you'll like it!

Special Thanks To: **Aliasin, Anzac-A1, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Crazy 1234, Freedom-Sparks361, MsChifSantos, SkylarUnih, ThaviduZeroX, TheLucky38, crashriot, deathbringa, donotfear, king81992, kyuubimano18, luzhikari, nolanv3, CupCakeFan12, HinaUchihaMK, Johnny Spectre, Odinson91, RavenShadow, Rio-kun ehhh, Statchar, The Four Crosses, TheLucky38, Veresk, YungHime, casefde, draugeltheshadowhero, missstampede, superaddictbookworm325, trod, wheathermangohanssj4, zolpark777, Ayrmed,** **CapriciousKrego, Hinatalicious and my Guest. **

To **Crazy 1234: **Thank you so much for the compliment. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!

To **missstampede**: Thanks! I really wasn't sure how this story would go and I'm really happy you're enjoying it so much. Hope you'll like this one too!

To **YungHime**: Thanks! *Happy dancing*

To **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**: Trust me I was dying while I was typing that part. Glad you're enjoying the story.

To **Ayrmed**: EXACTLY! I love torturing Naruto in my stories mwahahaha! Neji is so overprotective of Hinata so I just had to use that to my advantage. I could totally see Neji doing that in the series.

Thank you to everyone who's added this to their favorites, reviewed, or followed my story. Without further ado, I present the final chapter of "Blush"

"Talking", 'Thinking', _Flashback_

"Blush"

Chapter 2: Reality

Jiraiya sat underneath a large oak tree in deep meditation…or what _he_ called mediation. Really he was musing over what to write for his next volume of Icha Icha Paradise. He usually didn't have the time to think about what to write but he seized the opportunity to do so since his student failed to show up to their training session.

Normally Naruto, unlike Kakashi, was always on time for training sessions, eager and ready to learn something new, but today he was almost an hour late. 'If he doesn't show up soon I'm just leave.' Jiraiya gave an annoyed sigh. He was about ready to go to the sauna and conduct some "research". Getting to his feet, Jiraiya stretched his back, producing a satisfying crack sound. "I'm too old for this." The Sannin grumbled under his breath. He made his way down the grassy hill when he spotted someone.

The person, a man, was walking up the hill with his head down. His body was swaying side to side in a sluggish motion. 'Who gets hammered in the middle of the day?' Jiraiya thought about it for a second and then Tsunade popped into his head.

Ok, someone OTHER than Tsunade.

Jiraiya noticed the man's startlingly bright blond hair that could only belong to one person. "Naruto is that you?" The Sannin called down. The man looked up and gave him a weak smile. It was indeed Naruto but he looked…off. Jiraiya frowned. For one, he wasn't in his training jumpsuit and the clothes he did wear were a wrinkled mess. He wasn't wearing his headband and his normally spiky blond hair was shaggy at one half and flat on the other. His bright blue eyes were dull with dark circles under them and his skin was slightly pale, as if he barely got a night of sleep.

Jiraiya patiently waited for his student to make his way to him. He fully intended to interrogate Naruto thoroughly as to why he was late and why he looked so disheveled, but first he wanted to see something. Years of experience gave the Sannin numerous amounts of knowledge in many things and Jiraiya had a feeling as to why Naruto looked the way he did. He'd just have to see if his hunch was right.

"Hey Pervy Sage." Naruto greeted meekly. "Sorry I'm late."

Jiraiya did not look amused. "You should be sorry. Late is when you're not here five or ten minutes before a deadline but an HOUR?! You're turning into a mini Kakashi!" Jiraiya flicked Naruto's forehead, causing the blond to fall back on his bottom.

Jiraiya half expected Naruto to begin his normal tirade and explode about being flicked on the head like a child but he didn't. The blond rubbed his head and sighed. He crossed his legs and had his elbow on his knee with the palm of his hand holding his chin up. His eyes were downcast, not even bothering to look up at Jiraiya, who had a knowing look in his eye. Looks like his hunch was right. The Sannin inwardly smiled. 'He grew up so fast.'

Getting down on one knee, Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair, successfully startling the blond. Naruto looked up at the Sannin with wide, curious eyes. Jiraiya's eyes softened at the confused look Naruto was giving him and he asked him, already knowing the answer, "It's about Hinata isn't it?"

Naruto's body involuntarily twitched and he leaned back to look at Jiraiya with shocked and even more confused eyes. Naruto's bottom lip quivered. "How did you know?" Was he that much of a dead giveaway?

Jiraiya gave Naruto a knowing smile. "I had that exact same look when I was pinning for Tsunade." Naruto stared at his master for a second and soon he began to giggle and then laugh. Jiraiya's smile grew and he laughed alongside his student. The two stayed that way for a good minute until their laughter subsided. Naruto gave Jiraiya a warm smile, the life in his eyes slowly coming back.

"Thanks. I really needed that."

"No problem kid. You wanna tell me what happened?" Jiraiya asked. He had a feeling it'd be a long story, so he sat down, legs crossed, and got comfortable on the soft grass. He noticed Naruto got stiff for a moment and a bright red blush formed on his cheeks. He turned away from Jiraiya and stared at the grass, suddenly finding it more interesting than the man before him. Amused, Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow, trying so hard to stop the smile forming at the corners of his mouth. Now this was odd.

Was Naruto Uzumaki embarrassed?

Jiraiya cleared his throat and forced his laughter down. Obviously something happened between the blond and his girlfriend and judging from the way Naruto's blushing, it must have been an embarrassing situation. Deciding to handle this talk with the upmost care, since the blond came to him of all people, Jiraiya waited patiently for his student to speak.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well it all started two weeks ago."

Flashback

"_Hina-chan!" Naruto chimed from the living room. "Are you almost done; I really have to pee!" The blond teen jumped up and down, squeezing his legs together. If he didn't get to the bathroom soon he was sure his bladder was going to explode and he really didn't feel like cleaning urine off his carpet._

"_She's been in there forever!" Naruto cried._

_Hinata had spent the night, without her family's knowledge, at Naruto's house. She really hadn't meant to but the two had gone on a date the night before and she was so tired that she crashed on Naruto's couch upon their arrival home. Naruto, being the perfect sweetie that he was, carried her to his bedroom and gave her his bed for the night while he slept on the couch. It was uncomfortable, yes, but it was totally worth it when she woke up the next morning and gave him a big hug and kiss for his kind gesture. She felt bad for kicking him out of his room, but he reassured her, saying it was fine and that he didn't mind. After eating breakfast, Hinata had gone off to take a shower._

_That was twenty minutes ago. _

"_Why do girls take such long showers," Naruto wondered in dismay. "I'm only in there for ten minutes!"_

_Just as he deciding whether or not to pee in his plant pot, the blond heard the shower go off. Naruto looked up at his ceiling and whispered a tearful thank you to the supreme being that heard his pleas. Jarring him from his thoughts, the blond heard a faint squeak sound and a thud from the bathroom. Concerned that she slipped and hurt herself, Naruto called out to Hinata._

"_Hina-chan, are you alright?"_

_Naruto heard shoveling in the bathroom before a muffled reply came._

"_N-no I'm alright.I just jumped because the floor's really cold." _

_Naruto laughed at her response. He swore Hinata was the most precious thing on earth. "Alright than; your clothes are on my bed so when you're ready just go to my room to get dressed. _

"_Ok thank you." _

_Naruto heard the bathroom door open and padded steps that lead across the hall to his bedroom. After hearing that door close, the blond ran to the bathroom with speed that would rival Rock Lee. After closing and locking the door, Naruto went to his golden throne._

"_Ah." He sighed with relief as the pressure in his bladder whent down. He finished and flushed the toilet and was about to step out when he noticed something shining on his counter._

"_Hmm, what's this?" Naruto wondered as he picked it up. It was a necklace, a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket. 'It belongs to Hinata' Naruto thought knowing that he didn't own any jewelry. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the locket had "The People I Love" engraved on it in fancy cursive. Disregarding his better judgment, Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he opened it up to reveal a picture of him and a woman. The woman looked exactly like an *older version of Hinata and the picture taken of him was when he was still a gennin. With a smile forming at his lips, Naruto closed the locket. He better give this back to her before he forgot and she left without it._

_Walking across the hall, Naruto made his way to his bedroom._

"_Hina-chan you left your necklace in the bathroom." Naruto chimed. He opened up his bedroom door to hand it to her. _

_Big mistake_

_There, in all her naked glory, stood Hinata, who stared at him in absolute horror. His face turned into a beautiful shade of scarlet when he realized what he just did._

_He just walked in on his naked girlfriend._

_Naruto's mouth opened and closed, words unable to come out. Unintentionally, his eyes wandered all over her naked form. His breath hitched and his mouth filled with saliva. She looked absolutely gorgeous, like an angel that… was hyperventilating and looked as if she were about to faint. _

"_Hinata I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do- DAMN IT!" Naruto caught Hinata just as she was about to fall on the floor. Naruto breathed a sigh of relieve. He was able to catch her just in the nick of time but now he faced an even bigger problem. Naruto nearly choked on his spit._

_He's holding his NAKED and now UNCONSIOUS girlfriend._

_Her body was still wet and was tightly pressed against him. Her nipples grazed his chest, making Naruto shiver. He picked her up bridal style, trying to find a more comfortable way of holding her, but his hand accidently touched her womanly area, causing Hinata to give a soft moan. Naruto's face became an impossible shade of red and his pants suddenly became really tight. He inhaled a shaky breath and carefully carried the heiress to his bed and under the covers. _

_He looked down at her and noticed the girl shiver underneath the sheets. He just couldn't leave her like this, especially since she could catch a cold. Naruto groaned knowing what he'd have to do next. He reluctantly looked over at her pile of clothes. _

_He'd have to dress her. _

End of Flashback

"And that's what happened." Naruto finished quietly. He was sure he looked like a tomato. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life! He just prayed the Sannin wouldn't have some smartass comment. Naruto braced himself but nothing came. Slowly, Naruto lifted up his head to see his master with his face red and puffed up, as if he was about to explode.

So much for handling the situation gently

Jiraiya exploded in a fit of laughter. He rolled around on the grass in total hysterics, pissing Naruto off who in turn kicked him in the side.

"Don't laugh at me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He watched in annoyance as the so called "Legendary Sannin" continued to roll around like a pig. So much for coming to him for advice…

It took a full five minutes for Jiraiya to calm down and even then he was still giggling. Seeing that the blond was ready to kill him, Jiraiya decided to try to act like an adult.

"So is that all?" He asked still giggling. Naruto, if possible, got even redder and shook his head no. Oh ho so there's more is there?

Naruto shifted around a little before he spoke again. "Ever… ever since that day I've been having…," He turned away; his cheeks tinged a bright red.

"Having…" Jiraiya continued for him.

"Having…dreamsaboutHinatanakedandmedoingthingstoher!" Naruto said the last part super fast. Hopefully he didn't understand what he said.

Unfortunately for him, Jiraiya heard everything.

"So Naruto Uzumaki is having wet dreams about Hinata Hyuuga huh? Well tell me, did you enjoy them?" Jiraiya asked, his pervy side taking control of him. A little trickle of blood ran down his nose as he waited eagerly waited for an answer. Naruto's face turned into a whole new shade of red. His mouth opened and closed like a gapping fish.

"T-that's none of your business you old perv!" Naruto stuttered. Jiraiya gave a deep baritone laugh at the look plastered on Naruto's face. Man was he getting a kick out of embarrassing the boy. He was sure NBaruto's head was going to explode from all the blood rushing to his face. Taking a moment to compose himself, Jiraiya's whole persona changed from goofing around to having a serious expression on his face.

"It's normal for someone your age to be having these thoughts and judging by the way you're acting, you feel terrible about thinking of Hinata in this way. You feel like you're advantage of her right?" Naruto stared at him totally shocked. Jiraiya just read him like a book; the man knew exactly what he was thinking. In a confused daze, whether from the shock of what Jiraiya said or from his newly formed headache, Naruto shook his head yes.

"Well don't feel bad you idiot 'cause you're not taking advantage of her." A playful gleam shined in the old Sannin's eye. Naruto let out a deep sigh and gave Jiraiya a grateful smile. He felt relieved until a thought popped into his head.

"Thanks but…every time I look at her I want to…I want to…

"Eat her out, fuck her into oblivion, screw her senseless." Jiraiya rattled off.

"Basically." Naruto said, his embarrassment rising again. "I don't know if I can control myself around her. Tonight we're having a date at my place. What should I do?" Naruto looked absolutely pitiful. His bright blue eyes held a look of pure desperation for any type of advice.

Jiraiya just patted Naruto's head, a genuine smile forming at the corners of his mouth. It's pretty ironic. Jiraiya remembered having a similar conversation with Minato, Naruto's father, all those years ago. Jiraiya had given him advice on how to ask Kushina out. The boy, who praised him like a saint, drank up every word he had to say and had quickly set off to do what Jiraiya had told him.

The next day he came back with a black eye.

Cringing at the memory, the Sannin hoped that this time, with Naruto, his advice would work out.

"Here's what I can tell you."

….

"I'm having such a great night Naruto." Hinata said in content. She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, totally at peace as she and her boyfriend watched a romantic comedy.

While Hinata was at peace, Naruto was sweating bullets. Having her body so close to his and feeling her body's warmth was driving him crazy. His body stiffened when he felt his unwanted friend getting active. He tried to focus on the movie but he couldn't. The advice Jiraiya had given him really didn't do any good; it hadn't helped him one bit with his problem.

"Naruto are you alright." Hinata asked in her normal innocent voice. She looked at him with wide concerned eyes, making Naruto blush because of how cute she looked. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto gave her a nervous laugh.

"O-of course I'm alright! W-why do you ask?"

Hinata giggled and got up from the couch. His eyes never turned away from her as she moved behind the couch and put her hands on his shoulders. Naruto's already tense body tensed up even more as she began to massage his shoulders.

"Y-you seem really on edge." She said shyly, her cheeks tinged pink. Her skilled fingers undid the knots that coiled in his shoulders and neck. Slowly but surely, Naruto relaxed into her, enchanted by the feel of her hands. Not long after she started, Hinata began to hum a song. He closed his eyes and sighed, totally content with his life at that moment. He was in total bliss.

"Naruto-kun, does this feel good?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. What did she just ask? His mind wondered to back to the dream that he had. She asked the same exact thing while she was…Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no OH NO! He could feel his trousers get tighter and tighter with each growing second. The way her fingers felt massaging his shoulders turned him on way to much. If she didn't stop now she was bound to notice his little "friend" pop up. Abruptly, Naruto shot up his seat, successfully scaring Hinata to death.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously. The worried expression on her face made Naruto feel terrible. She thought she did something wrong when that wasn't the case at all. It was him; he was did something wrong. Here he was fantasizing about his girlfriend working his cock while she innocently massaged his shoulders. He wanted to tell her that he was at fault but how could he? He couldn't just casually say "Oh I jumped up because I'm fantasizing about you fucking me."

"I'm sorry Hina-chan. I thought I saw a spider." What a lame excuse that apparently she believed. She jumped a little and scanned over the living room to see if there was a spider on the ground.

"I-I guess it ran away." She said when she didn't see one. She was really relieved since secretly she really hated spiders.

"Yeah, I guess my reaction scared it off." Hinata giggled at his joke and Naruto gave her a halfhearted chuckle. He really hated lying to her but there was nothing he could do about it now. It was over and down with. An awkward silence fell upon the two until Naruto decided to break it.

"I'm gonna go into the kitchen to get us a snack." He said.

"Do you want me to come with-

"No I'm fine." He said before she could even finish her sentence. She gave him a look as if she was debating on whether or not to ask him something. Not deciding not to ask him any questions, she skeptically nodded her head, suspecting something was going on, and went back to the couch to finish the forgotten movie. Naruto walked into his small kitchen. Once he was sure he was out of Hinata's line of sight, he slammed his head against his counter.

"Stupid hormones." He muttered in dismay. He swore some supreme being loved screwing with his life because he was at his wit's end. He grabbed for a pack of chips and poured the contents of the container into a bowl. He could only take so much! Dealing with the opposite sex was a whole new challenge for him but he has to stay strong, he has to! He couldn't let his stupid hormones stop him from enjoying his girlfriend's company! Forget Jiraiya's bad advice, he could handle this on his own! With new vigor, Naruto fist pumped the air before he grabbed the bowl of chips and made his way back to his living room.

"Hina-chan I'm back with the-AAH!"

The supreme being struck again. Naruto, in a moment of absolute clumsiness, tripped over his own shoelace and fell on top of Hinata on the couch. The contents of his bowl flew up in the air and landed all over his floor but that went unnoticed. He just stared into her pale lavender eyes. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was framed around her face and her cheeks were flushed and bright pink. She looked surprised and a tad bit uncomfortable at the close proximity. He would have gotten up but he found he couldn't. His resolve was gone the instant he pinned her to the couch. Jiraiya's words echoed in his head.

"_When the opportunity comes, sometimes you need to seize it the moment you get it." _

Initially, he was angry when he heard that, saying that it didn't help him one bit, but now he understood what he meant. This was his moment and he was damn well going to take it!

"I'm really sorry but I can't do this anymore Hinata." Naruto whispered. He rested his forehead against hers.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Her eyes were wide and confused, making her look like a lost puppy.

Not giving her an answer, Naruto placed his lips over hers in a gentle kiss. She responded back timidly, taken aback by the sudden kiss, but soon she responded back. Smiling at her positive response, Naruto tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He licked her bottom lip, a silent request for her to open up. She opened her mouth and his tongue plunged in. He tongue tasted every corner of her mouth, glided across her teeth and totally dominated her tongue. He pulled away from her slightly, his mouth sucking on her bottom lip. A thin trail of saliva connected their lips together for a moment before he pulled away completely.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was deeper and huskier than usual. He looked into her pale, glossy lavender eyes. Her cheeks were a bright red and her lips were slightly swollen.

"Yes." She answered sweetly, her eyes sparkling with love and lust. Naruto gave her a foxy smile before he captured her lips again. The kiss started off gentle and soon became passionate. Naruto's lips trailed to her jaw all the way down to her neck. He licked and sucked at her collarbone, making Hinata squirm and moan under him. His hands rubbed up and down her waist, making Hinata's skin tingle. He stuck out his tongue and licked his way back up to her ear and began nibbling on it.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." He said seductively. He licked the shell of her ear and bit down on it. Hinata let out a throaty moan and bucked her hips against his. Naruto groaned. He'd have to get her clothes off; he needed skin on skin contact soon or else he was gonna explode. He began grinding his hips against hers and was rewarded with a loud moan from Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She breathed out. It suddenly got really hot in his apartment. Every time he kissed her neck and touched her body she felt her panties get wetter and wetter.

"I think we should go somewhere more _private_." He emphasized the word "private" by squeezing her breast with a particularly hard grind to her womanly area. Hinata groaned and tried to pull Naruto closer to her, not wanting to lose his warmth. Opposite to what she wanted, Naruto got off of Hinata and picked her up bridal style. He chuckled when she pouted and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and carried her to his room.

He gingerly laid her down on his bed and walked away from her. She sat up and watched as he slowly closed the door and locked it. Her breath hitched in her throat when he grabbed for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his toned, muscular chest. She suddenly felt faint.

"Like what you see?" He teased when he noticed her staring at him. Like what she saw? She was practically dripping her juices on his sheets. Just the sight of his chest was making her hot and bothered. She could only imagine how good she'll feel when he takes her clothes off.

Naruto felt his pride, along with his member, grow immensely at the lustful look she was giving him. He walked towards her in a slow, seductive manner that left Hinata panting with anticipation. In a split second Naruto had her pinned to his mattress with her arms above her head. His lips crashed onto hers in a sloppy, needy kiss. She placed her small hands on his chest while he had his wrapped around her waist. His right hand sank lower, running down her thigh and stopping on her ass. He gave it a hard squeeze earning him a surprised squeal from Hinata. She threw her head, giving Naruto the opportunity to suck on her neck.

Naruto's hand snaked its way up her skirt and stopped just before he touched her panties. He paused his ministrations and looked at her, his eyes conveying his unspoken question. Her already flushed cheeks became even brighter and she nodded her head. She looked nervous but she was ready. Naruto gave her a warm, reassuring smile and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

His index finger touched her laced panty, causing her to jump. A jolt of pleasure ran up her body just from his single touch. She was really sensitive down there since she never touched herself like that. His finger gently rubbed her clit. Hinata bucked her hips, trying desperately to feel more. Naruto knew what she wanted but decided that he'd rather tease her instead. He wanted her screaming for him to go in her.

He applied less pressure to his already gentle caresses. Now his nail was just barely grazing over her clit. Hinata groaned and frowned at her boyfriend. She was really getting frustrated. She needed him to touch her NOW.

"Naruto-kun…please…" She whined.

"Please what?" He asked using a teasing tone. His finger went around the elastic of her underwear in an extremely erotic manner. Hinata shivered and moaned. He was driving her crazy!

"I-I c-can't anymore…"

"You can't what?" The smirk on his face grew even bigger. Only he could make her writhe in pleasure and beg to be touched. The sight of her swollen lips, the bite marks on her neck, and her exposed wet underwear was making his cock throb painfully.

"P-please t-touch m-m-e." Hinata couldn't believe she said that out loud. She felt so embarrassed. She didn't have to look in a mirror to know that her face was equivalent to the shade of a tomato. She knew just by looking at the smirk plastered on Naruto's face. He bought his lips to her ear and whispered seductively.

"As you wish."

Naruto slipped his hand into her underwear and rubbed her clit with his middle and index fingers. Hinata moaned loudly, her head swinging side to side. She kept her eyes closed. She was so embarrassed in the first place and she was sure she would faint if she looked at Naruto. She didn't see the hungry, lustful look in his eye as he watched Hinata buck her hips to feel more of his fingers. Too bad her skirt kept blocking his view of his fingers fucking her. Now that he thought about it, maybe it's about time he took it off.

He took his fingers out of her underwear making Hinata groan. She gave him a cute glare that he just waved off. He gave her a wicked smirk as he lifted up her hips. In an instant her skirt and underwear were off and thrown onto the carpeted floor. Hinata nearly screamed and closed her legs tightly. No one has ever looked at her down there. The way Naruto was looking at her was making the poor girl feel very self-conscious. Naruto gave her a warm smile and gently pried her legs apart, giving him access to the sight of her dripping pearl.

"You're beautiful Hinata; don't feel embarrassed." She blushed and turned her head away.

"Y-you're only saying that t-to embarrass me; you don't mean it." She knew what she said was untrue but she was feeling way too embarrassed at the moment. Naruto gave her a sinister smirk before he picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Hinata…" He moaned her name, "You know I mean what I say." His hand found its way back in her underwear and he rubbed her clit in a tantalizingly slow manner.

"I…I just feel self-conscious..." She whimpered. She looked away from him, feeling totally dejected, that is until he cupped her cheek and turned her face back to him. He leaned down and gave her a sweet loving kiss on the lips. He pulled away before she could respond back and looked at her with love in his eyes.

"Don't ever feel that way about yourself Hina-chan. You have no idea of the hell you've put me through."

Hinata, who was in a pleasurable daze from his talented fingers, was able to gather herself for a moment to ask, "What do you mean?"

Naruto chuckled. Using his free hand, he slid her shirt down, exposing her creamy white shoulder. He bent his neck down and bit her shoulder hard. Hinata moaned and leaned her forehead on the crook of his neck. The pleasure was too much for her to handle and she was sure she was going to burst at any moment. Naruto licked her newly formed wound. The coppery taste of her blood made him drunk with pleasure.

"You remember when I accidentally walked in on you?" He asked in a low tone, a slight blush forming at his cheeks. Hinata nodded her head.

"Yeah…I fainted." She giggled. "But I wasn't mad at you. I knew it was an accident."

"Well, ever since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He parted her folds and stuck his middle finger in her entrance. Hinata's body tensed, not quite used to the sudden intrusion. She didn't feel too much pain, only a slight pressure. His finger moved in and out in a slow motion.

"You've caused me so many sleepless nights. I'd dream of you naked and moaning from me touching you…you'd scream my name when you came and then I'd wake up in cold sweat." He licked the shell of her ear causing her to moan loudly. The pain bit of pain she felt before was gone and now all she felt was absolute pleasure. Her hips rocked in time with his pumps. He slipped another finger inside causing her to scream in ecstasy. Naruto knew she was close to her climax. He used his thumb to massage her clit while his fingers pumped her faster and faster. After a few more thrusts Hinata arched her back and screamed. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her making her only see a blinding light.

Naruto removed his fingers and slide his hands up her shirt to play with her breasts. He groped and massaged them making Hinata moan. Her senses were numb from her intense orgasm.

Deciding it was about time for her to be naked, Naruto took her shirt of and unclasped her bra. Her D-size breasts were now exposed to his lustful eyes. Naruto licked his lips. Her erect nipples were so tempting to touch…and suck. He laid Hinata down on her back and crawled on top of her.

Naruto kissed around her breasts in a teasing fashion before her took her right nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it making Hinata whimper. He switched back and forth between her right and left breast, massaging, sucking, and nipping. Hinata's small hands found their way in Naruto hair. She tugged and pulled at his locks, the pressure she felt before building up again. Naruto sat lower down her body. He kissed and nipped various parts of her stomach. Once he made his way down to her crouch, he slung her legs over his shoulders giving him a perfect view of her dripping vagina. He gave her a wink before he went in.

He lapped up all her juices. He licked her clit before he gently bit down on it, making Hinata moan loudly. Naruto almost felt bad for his neighbors but he wanted them to hear. He wanted them to know only he could make Hinata scream out in pleasure. It wasn't long until her second orgasm came. Her poured out all over his face. He took a second to lick himself clean before he climbed about up to his panting, dazed girlfriend. He captured her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue. It was extremely erotic and she moaned into the kiss. They separated after a moment and stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked. She nodded her head knowing what was coming next. She loved this man with all her heart; she always wanted Naruto to be her first. He was her first boyfriend, her first kiss, and now he would be the first and only one to take her virginity. She cupped his cheek and bought him down for a loving, gentle kiss.

Naruto kissed her back. He pulled away to take his pants and boxers off. Hinata's face turned into a whole new shade of red. How the hell was he supposed to fit that in her? His member was rock hard and ready to go inside. Naruto positioned himself in between her legs and glided his to her opening. Before he went inside he looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hinata only smile and said sweetly. "I'm ready."

Naruto, in one fluid motion, thrust into Hinata. He muffled her scream with a kiss. The way her walls clamped tightly around him felt way too damn good to be real and as much as he wanted to continue going into her, he needed to control himself. He noticed the pained expression on her face and in an attempt to ease it, Naruto left butterfly kisses on her lips and cheeks.

"You're doing great." He said, reassuringly kissing her forehead. She nodded her head, feeling tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She definitely felt more pain than she had with his fingers but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She rolled her hips for him to continue. Naruto had thrust into her at a slow pace so she could adjust to his size.

Hinata groaned. The pain was still there but with each thrust it died down and turned into pleasure. All that could be heard in the room were moans and the sounds of skin smacking against skin. Hinata's moans were getting louder and louder with each thrust at her sweet spot. Naruto sinfully watched as Hinata, who was practically screaming at this point, squirmed and thrashed under him. Her walls clamped even tighter around him, signaling that she was close to her peak. She was so tight and wet it was making Naruto go crazy. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last.

Naruto lifted up her ass to gain better access, which left Hinata screaming in delight. His thrusts became faster and more erratic. They moved with each other, trying desperately to feel more of the other. Hinata was the first to come to her release. She arched her back to an impossible angle and screamed Naruto's name at the top of her lungs. Her hips bucked sporadically after such a hard orgasm.

Her screams died down to whimpers as Naruto continued to thrust into her at mind numbing speed. His release was coming soon and he knew it and after a few more thrusts, Naruto moaned Hinata's name and spurted his seed deep inside of her. He gave a few more tired thrusts before he collapsed on her, totally exhausted. He rolled off to her side and pulled her to his chest to cuddle.

The two stayed there like that until they both dozed into a deep sleep. Little did they know that a certain someone, other than their pissed neighbors, had heard the entire thing. He only smirked and closed the book he was writing in.

"Looks like Naruto got himself some ass! I have to thank him for giving me research material!"

The End

A/N: FINALLY IT'S DONE! You have no idea how long this took me to do. I want to thank everyone for all the support! If there are typos please tell me. I got really tired towards the end. I really hope you enjoyed it and expect a Christmas oneshot from me. BYE!


End file.
